hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Swan
David Nolan/Prince Charming Prince Neal Killian Jones Neal Cassidy Hope Swan-Jones Henry Mills Lucy Mills Ella Mills Ruth † Robert † Prince James † Queen Eva † King Leopold † Regina Mills Cora † Prince Henry † Zelena Robin Hood King Xavier and The Miller Brennan Jones † Alice Jones † Unnamed stepmother-in-law Liam Jones † & Liam Alice }} |friends = |enemies = Black Fairy †, Cerberus †, Chernabog †, Cleo Fox † (formerly), Cora Mills †, Cruella De Vil †, Evil Queen/Regina Mills (formerly), Evil Regina (formerly), Felix †, Gideon (formerly), Great Spider from the Echoless Forest †, Greg Mendell †, Hades †, Hook (formerly), Ingrid † (formerly), Isaac Heller, Jefferson, King Arthur †, Lily Page (formerly), Maleficent (formerly), "Marshmallow" †, Mr. Gold (formerly), Mr. Hyde †, Nimue †, Peter Pan †, Prince James †, Ryan, the Shadow, Sidney Glass, Tamara †, Ursula (formerly), Walsh †, Wraith, Zelena (formerly) |likes = Hot cocoa with cinnamon, onion rings, grilled cheese sandwiches, her family, Killian Jones, onion rings, the color yellow, Froot Loops |dislikes = Dark magic, being the Dark One, villains, her family in danger |powers = Light Magic Dark Magic (formerly) |possessions = Yellow Bug Red leather jacket Swan pendant |weapons = Her father's sword Neal Cassidy's cutlass Gun |fate = Attends Regina's coronation |quote = "The only one who saves me is me." }}Emma Swan is the main protagonist of the first six seasons of Once Upon a Time and a minor character in the seventh season (Henry took over as protagonist). She débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by starring cast member Jennifer Morrison, guest star Abby Ross, and co-star Mckenna Grace. Emma Swan is based on the titular character of the fairytale "The Ugly Duckling". History Born to Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma was taken to the Land Without Magic, growing up in many foster homes in the foster system. Personality As a product of true love, Emma has a pure heart, both physically and metaphorically. She is a deeply damaged and a very conflicted woman. Growing up, Emma had become conflicted. At the start of season 1, she is a loner, having no friends until her son shows up after ten years to help her save their family. Despite the fact she doesn't believe, Emma still cares about the other people around her. Like Mary Margaret, she grows to realize she is her family (while both of them were unaware of their relationship as mother and daughter. She later grows to be protective of her son Henry and played along with his curse because of her believing he had an overactive imagination. . Sometimes she is distrustful of those around her, because Lily Page had lied to her while they were friends hiding away. She does not like being lied to and later becomes to trust her other friends. Physical Appearance Emma has wavy blonde hair and hazel olive eyes. Her skin is as pale as her mother's white skin but crossed over with her father's skin tone. She is also very beautiful. Her signature clothes are black tank top, red leather jacket, blue jeans and boots, Emma has her mother's facial structures and she inherited her hair from her father and eyes from her mother. As the Dark One, her skin is paler than her natural and she also has white hair. Emma also has worn dark clothes, undergoing hardly any physical change. After the darkness is removed from her, Emma then reverts back to having her blonde hair, red jacket, white shirt and jeans. Abilities Emma has the Magic of True Love, which is one of the most powerful forms of magic of all. She exhibited true love's kiss by kissing Henry, breaking the curse instantly out of her maternal love towards her son. If any witch rips out Emma's heart, they will not succeed and only be blasted with an energy of magic. Because of her inexperience with magic, Regina becomes her magical mentor. Emma can also create fire by making fireballs and lighting candles of her own free will. She also had a powerful ability of lie detection due to the fact Emma had no magic until Storybrooke had been infested with magic. Weaknesses * Laws of Magic: '''Emma is limited to the Laws of Magic. The laws of Magic state you can not bring back the dead, you can't make someone fall in love with you or time travel (though Zelena almost succeeded in breaking this law. * '''Leaving Storybrooke: if she left Storybrooke, Emma would become mortal and then she would be powerless and lost all her magic. However, Emma can still leave Storybrooke more than most people Former weaknesses * Dark One's dagger: '''During her reign as the Dark One, Emma's weakness was her own dagger. Anyone who possessed it could control her every thoughts or actions. Whoever killed Emma with her dagger, she lost her title the Dark One and she would be predecessor of the new Dark One. * '''True love's kiss: Another one would be true love's kiss, but it will not work unless she enjoyed the magic or if both Dark Ones are involved with each other. Enemies *Regina Mills (formerly) *Rumplestiltskin (formerly) *Genie/Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Ryan *Cora *Wraith *Mulan (briefly) *Aurora (briefly) *Killian Jones/Captain Hook (formerly) *Cora *Anton/Tiny (formerly) *Greg Mendall *Tamara *Peter Pan *Felix *Lost Boys (formerly) *Zelena (formerly) *Flying Monkeys *Wizard of Oz/Walsh *Black Knights *Ingrid (formerly) *Ingrid's Ice Soldiers *Maleficent (formerly) *Cruella de Vil *Ursula (formerly) *Isaac Heller/The Author *King Arthur *Queen Guinevere (formerly) *Percival *Nimue *Dark Ones *Hades *Cerberus *Lady Tremaine *Dr. Jekyll *Mr. Hyde *Evil Regina (formerly) *Black Fairy *Spider of the Echoless Forest *Gideon (formerly) *Wish Realm Hook (formerly) *Wish Realm Rumplestilskin (indirectly) Trivia * Like her mother, son and granddaughter, Emma likes cinnamon with her hot cocoa. ** In addtion, she enjoys grilled cheese sandwiches. er Dark Swan counterpart was inspired by Odile from Swan Lake. * Emma is simialr to Harry from Harry Potter, as both of them were orphans raised by non-magical people, and were destined to defeat a great evil even before they were born (The black Fairy for Emma and the Dark Lord Voldemort for Harry) and finally found their family. They also married and had children with their respective love interests. Gallery Relationships }} Navigation Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses Category:Swordsmen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time travelers Category:Spouses Category:Witches Category:Singing characters Category:Grandparents Category:Thieves Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Reformed characters Category:Hunters Category:Nobility Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bounty hunters Category:Lovers Category:Nieces Category:Sheriffs Category:Royalty Category:American characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters introduced in 2011 Category:Characters in television Category:Disney characters Category:ABC characters Category:Characters in books Category:Humans Category:E Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Fantasy characters Category:Drama characters